


what yet remains

by fracturedvaels



Series: tumblr fics and writing scraps [3]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke, as told by a collection of scraps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what yet remains

Carver Hawke carries things from everyone he loves. And for some horrible reason, he seems to outlive them all by so, so much.

He carries Bethany scarf around, tied around his wrist. When he’s feeling afraid or insecure or overwhelmed, he touches hit. He thinks about her laugh, his Father’s advice, how they were so easy. He gets through it. He’ll be okay.

When Mother dies, Garrett sends him her rings. Hers and Father’s. Simple wedding bands because money was for travel and taking care of pregnant Leandra. Carver finds his father’s fits, but his mother’s will only go so far on his pinky, and he can’t take them apart. So he puts them on a chain and wears them around his neck. he’ll be okay.

One day he gets a package. The family crest, the one Garrett gave to Fenris. _He’s not dead_ , Garrett promises, _but it’s too dangerous to keep this anymore._ There’s an unspoken suggestion: stop telling people your name. Hide yourself. Carver’s too proud of his name at this point, of Garrett, of what he's accomplished. He knows it’s dangerous. But someone has to believe in the Hawke family. So he wears it on his hip. He’ll be okay.

And he is okay. For a while. for months. Even when the sky is torn asunder, even when others fall to the false calling. He’s okay. He goes farther north searching for Warden history. He’s okay. For a while.

And then another letter. Another small package. Another red scarf. More tattered and holey, and it smells like Ferelden. Carver unfolds the letter it was with and doesn’t read the words for a very long time, but he gather’s the ‘ _dead_ ’ and the ‘ _brave_ ’ and the ‘ _heroic_ ’. He doesn’t want another hero. He wants his family back. He ties Garrett’s scarf, so much larger than Bethany’s, around his neck, as tight as a noose, as tight as a tether, wishing more than ever he still had that leash.

He’ll be okay.

He has to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on tumblr at http://princetheirin.tumblr.com/


End file.
